Diskussion:Life is Strange/@comment-29293957-20160820151457
I think two episodes aren`t listed on this page!(on german!) Episode 4: Dark Room Zu Beginn der vierten Episode erfährt man mehr über Chloes Leben mit ihrer Behinderung, die durch einen Autounfall verursacht wurde. Sie bittet Max anschließend, ihr Leiden zu beenden. Anschließend reist Max wieder zu dem Tag zurück, an dem der tödliche Unfall von Chloes Vater stattfand, um ihren Einfluss rückgängig zu machen. Sie verhindert den Tod von Chloes Vater nicht, da sie nicht mit den Konsequenzen, Chloes Tod, leben kann. Zurück in der „echten“ Zeitlinie untersuchen die beiden Freundinnen das Verschwinden von Rachel Amber, wobei sie als Grundlage die Aufzeichnungen von David, Chloes Stiefvater, Frank, einem Drogendealer und Rachels Freund, und Nathan nutzen. Die Untersuchung führt sie zu einer alten Scheune, die der Familie Prescott gehört. Sie stoßen auf einen Bunker, der unterhalb der Scheune gebaut wurde. Darin befindet sich unter anderem ein Fotostudio (der namensgebende Dark Room) mit Bildern von unter Drogeneinfluss stehenden Mädchen, wie Rachel und Kate. Diese Bilder befinden sich in den roten Ordnern, die schon häufiger im Abspann einer Episode zu sehen waren. Aufgrund eines leeren Ordners mit der Aufschrift „Victoria“ vermutet Max, dass es sich dabei um das nächste Opfer handelt. Der Hintergrund auf einem Bild mit Rachel führt sie zum Schrottplatz, wo sie die Leiche von Rachel finden. Aus Wut über den Mord wollen beide Nathan auf der Vortex Club Party aufsuchen, wo er aber nicht zu finden ist. Als sie zu den Schlafräumen gehen wollen, um dort nach Nathan zu suchen, erhält Chloe eine SMS, die sie wieder zum Schrottplatz führt. Dort angelangt, betäubt Mark Jefferson, ein Lehrer der Blackwell Academy, Max mit einer Spritze und erschießt Chloe. Nach den Credits wird erneut für einige Sekunden die gleiche Szene wie vor den Credits der 2. Episode gezeigt, in der dem Spieler erneut den Ordner mit Kates Bildern sieht. Die Szene wird hier ein paar Sekunden weitergeführt: Mark Jefferson im Anzug und mit Gummihandschuhen greift nach einer Spritze und füllt diese. Man hört aus dem Off vermutlich Max einen der Anwesenden anflehen, aufzuhören (Please, don’t do this.).[2] Episode 5: Polarized Max erwacht gefesselt in Jeffersons Fotostudio. Mithilfe eines von ihr in Episode 1 angefertigten Fotos gelingt es ihr, die Vergangenheit so zu ändern, dass Jefferson festgenommen werden kann und sie als Gewinnerin eines Fotowettbewerbs nach San Francisco reist. In San Francisco erreicht sie die Nachricht, dass Arcadia Bay gerade durch den in ihren Visionen vorhergesehenen Tornado zerstört wird, wobei Chloe vermutlich zu Tode kommt. Daher ändert Max mithilfe ihres in San Francisco ausgestellten Wettbewerbsbildes die Vergangenheit erneut, und zwar so, dass sie das Bild für den Wettbewerb nie einreicht. Als nicht vorhersehbare Konsequenz ergibt sich daraus allerdings, dass Jefferson in dieser Zeitlinie nicht festgenommen wird, und Max wieder in seinem Fotostudio endet. Kurz bevor Jefferson sie mit einer Überdosis töten kann, wird das Fotostudio von David gefunden und Max befreit. Max fährt inmitten des heraufziehenden Tornados zum Two Whales Diner, um dort von Warren ein in Episode 4 angefertigtes Foto in Empfang zu nehmen, mit dem sie einen neuerlichen Versuch startet, die Vergangenheit günstig zu beeinflussen. In dieser Zeitlinie begeben sich Chloe und Max am Ende von Episode 4 nicht zum Schrottplatz, sodass Chloe nicht erschossen werden kann. Beide befinden sich danach am Rande des Sturms in der Nähe des Leuchtturms von Arcadia Bay. Max wird zeitweise bewusstlos und findet sich in einem Albtraum wieder, aus dem sie zunächst entkommen muss. In dem Albtraum treten die aus der Realität bekannten Figuren auf und hinterfragen die von Max in den vergangenen Episoden getroffenen Entscheidungen. In der Realität hat Chloe die bewusstlose Max derweil zum Leuchtturm gebracht. Chloe hat erkannt, dass das Schicksal der vom Tornado bedrohten Stadt Arcadia Bay mit ihrem eigenen Schicksal verbunden ist, und bittet Max darum, die Vergangenheit ein letztes Mal zu ändern: Mit einem auf der Damentoilette der Schule in Episode 1 angefertigten Foto soll Max in die Vergangenheit reisen und diesmal Chloes Zusammentreffen mit Nathan nicht beeinflussen, sodass Chloe von ihm tödlich verwundet wird. Als Resultat ist das natürliche Gleichgewicht wiederhergestellt und Arcadia Bay wird nicht vom Tornado zerstört. Alternativ kann Max Chloes Wunsch ablehnen, sodass die Stadt zerstört wird. Chloe und Max verlassen in diesem Fall gemeinsam Arcadia Bay.